In some situations, including emergencies, an incapacitated telephone user may be unable to reach the phone to make or take a call. The state of affairs may be even more complicated when a cellular telephone is used, since the phone does not operate to receive calls if it is turned off. Given these circumstances, incapacitated users may be unable to communicate with others to receive help when assistance is most needed.